Auslly: The Missing Moments- Season 1
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Auslly that didn't make the episodes? Well, look no farther! AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON 1; Auslly, maybe a bit of Trez :)
1. Rockers and Writers

Hey hey hey!

Welcome to the start of something hopefully HUGE! I'm here today to bring you the first chapter of many for Auslly: The Missing Moments- Season 1!

Sooooo, since I'm hoping that yall are so excited to read this chapter, I won't ramble for too much longer!

But, I just wanted to give a quick shoutout to KATIE AKA MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER for coming up with the idea for this! I actually am using her idea, but if you want to read all her chapters of this storyline (her original idea), her fanfiction name is BossVicCossWynch! PLEASE GO READ HER STORIES- they're all amazing and I hope you love them! Follow Katie on twitter: ithinkaboutcoss

Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

I just got home from the Helen Show. I'm so excited right now, I feel like I could do anything!

But, I owe it all to Ally. I know that she isn't exactly a fan of me right now, but I think we could have something really special. I just need a way to make it up to her. I decide to call Trish.

ON THE PHONE:

"Hey Trish, its Austin."

"Hi Austin. If you're calling for Ally, I'm not with her right now."

"Well, I technically am, but not to talk to her. I've decided I need to make it up to her, to prove I'm more than a song thief. Since you're her best friend, I was wondering if you could help me come up with an idea."

"I guess I'll help you. What's in it for me?"

"Ummm.. the satisfaction of your best friend being happy?"

"Fine. Well, all Ally's been saying the past few months is how she wants to renovate her practice room. But her dad is too cheap to lend her some money to do it."

"Thank you, Trish! I have the perfect plan! Can you maybe keep Ally away from Sonic Boom until tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll try. She goes there everyday."

"Thanks Trish, you're the best. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

THE NEXT DAY

Dez and I spent all afternoon yesterday, all night, and this morning renovating Ally's practice room. I think I'll call Trish to make sure everything is ready.

"Hey Trish! So, the practice room is ready, so bring Ally."

"Ok! She'll love it! See ya!"

"Bye!"

Now all I do is wait. Its not long before I hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Quick, Dez, hide! They're coming!"

I hear the door open, and then Dez and I shout, "Surprise!"

"My practice room! What is all this stuff? What are you guys doing here? PICKLES!" Ally says.

"Look at that piano!" 

"I used the money I got from being on the Helen show to pay for all of this." I say.

"I can't believe you did this. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"We'll give you some privacy." Trish says, pulling Dez out the door with her.

"Thank you, Austin."

"I really should be thanking you, Ally. I know that we will make it big together."

So, did you like it? I'm so sorry it took me so long to write. I have play practice for 2 hours after school every day, plus homework, so I was really busy.

Have a good weekend, guys! I think I'll be uploading season 2 episode 1 later this weekend!

Hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren


	2. Kangaroos and Chaos

Hey guys!

So, I may be the only one excited about this, but this is one of the few chapters of a story that I've EVER pre-written. Like, usually I just write the chapter the day it goes up. I know, I know, I'm a procrastinator. But, I'm writing this chapter Tuesday night/Wednesday morning. AAHHH I feel so good! LOL

OK, so make sure you read the season 4 epsiode 1 missing moments that I uploaded on Monday! It has a few important notes in the author's note! Basically, my new uploading schedule is 1 new chapter on Saturdays and 1 new chapter on Sundays.

Make sure you're following me on Twitter (Auslly_Trez15) to know all the updates on my fanfics! Also, make sure you're voting for A&A, Ross, and Laura for the KCA's! To vote on the KCA website, go to /kca and vote there.

To vote on twitter:

For Ross: #VoteRossLynch #KCA

For Laura: #VoteLauraMarano #KCA

For A&A: #VoteAustinAndAlly #KCA

Alright, that's all! Let's gooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Note: Most of this chapter is supposed to be what happens in Ally's dream about the whole face puncher incident.

Face puncher is going after Dez. I gotta help him! I run over to the two guys, and right as face puncher is about to punch Dez, I shout, "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Why should I listen to you?" face puncher snarled, then began to throw his fist at, well, my face.

"STOP!" I heard Austin scream. But, face puncher didn't stop fast enough, and Austin got punched in the face.

"AUSTIN!" I scream.

Somehow, Trish and Dez managed to get face puncher out, with the help of his daughter, mad dog.

"Dez! Trish! Help!" I say, tears rushing out my eyes.

"Ally, it'll be okay. Shhhhh.. pickles and peanuts and bears and Eiffel towers and octuplets and.."

(A/N: this is the point where it switches to real life aka not a dream, in Ally's POV)

I wake up crying.

"Shhhhh, it'll be okay. Shhhhhh," I hear Austin say, walking towards me. I guess he was sitting in the chair across from mine.

I bury my head in the chair, and then I feel his strong arms wrap around mine.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"I, I, I think so," I say between tears.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Okay, so I had a dream that we were with face puncher and I tried to stop him from punching Dez, but then he went to punch me, but you protected me and got punched instead."

"Ally, it's okay. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. And trust me, I will protect myself. I won't get hurt anytime soon, I promise."

Then, he squeezes me in a hug.

Alright my lovely viewers, did you like it? I hope you did! 

I'm so sorry that this took me so long to get up, I had a bunch of wifi problems today!

But, now it's here! I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter! Make sure to follow me on twitter (Auslly_Trez15) to find out what time it'll be up!

Okay, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Hasta la pasta, my lovelies!

-Lauren


	3. Secrets and Songbooks

Hey what's up hello!

Hi lovelies! Today, I bring you chapter 3 of missing moments season 1! I am really trying to stick to my new uploading schedule, if you couldn't tell.

So, I really don't feel like saying anything else lol so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Trish POV:

Right now Dez and I are standing on the balcony in front of the practice room, watching Austin and Ally downstairs talking. They think we can't hear them, but Dez put a secret microphone next to them, so we can hear everything they're saying.

"Ally, I said it before, but I'm really sorry that I did all that stuff. I guess I just was worried that if you had a crush on me, we'd lose everything we have as partners."

"It's okay Austin, I understand."

"So, can I give you a hug now that I'm not orange and sweaty?"

"Sure Austin, come here." Ally said, and then they hugged.

"Dez, we both know that they'll end up together someday, right?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. Duh."

Austin and Ally begin to come up towards the stairs. "Quick, Dez, go in the practice room!"

"Why?" he asks as I push him in the door.

"Because, we can't let them find out that we were spying on them!"

"Fine."

"Act casual!" I say as I flop down on the practice room couch.

Austin and Ally enter the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ally asks.

"Uh… nothing! Psshhhhh, whatttttttt? Why would you say that?"

"I just said 'what's up'?" Ally said, confused.

"Anyway, Austin, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Ally asks.

"Sure." Austin says, and they walk into the hall, closing the door behind them.

Ally POV:

"We both know that they were spying on us, right?"

"Duh. I saw Dez putting the microphone next to us earlier."

"Well, then we better plan some revenge." I say with a smile.

Did y'all like it? I hope you did! I thought y'all may enjoy a chapter written from a different POV than just Austin or Ally. Tell me what you thought! Also, please leave requests for episodes in season 1! I'd love to use your suggestions, or even co-write a chapter with one of y'all!

Also, thank you to LoveShipper for always reading my stories and leaving reviews. :D

Alright, my lovelies, that's all for today! Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


	4. Zaliens and Cloudwatchers

Hi my lovelies!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated the past 2 weekends! The one weekend I was in a play, so I had rehearsals all weekend. And last weekend, I was in Colorado for spring break, so I didn't have my laptop with me. But, at least I'm back now!

So, as I tweeted today (shameless self promo, my twitter is auslly_trez15 haha) I have a surprise for y'all. And, I know this is kind of annoying of me, but I won't be revealing the surprise until tomorrow when I upload the next chapter of missing moments! :D

I guess I have nothing else to ramble about, so let's goooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

I need to go thank Ally. I still feel bad for lying to her about the song she wrote.

I decide to call her.

On the phone:

"Hey Ally!"

"Hi Austin, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Well, I'm at Sonic Boom right now. You can come here if you want, though!"

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye!"

(END CALL)

I get in the car and drive to sonic boom.

"Hi Ally!" I say as I walk in. She looks up from where she's writing in her book. "Are you writing a new song?" 

"Actually, yes!"

"Awesome!"

"Thanks! Now did you need something?"

"Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you do for me. I'm sorry I lied to you about liking the song you wrote. I want to thank you for hanging out with me and going to the horror movie, even though you didn't want to. Thank you for still being my partner when we couldn't figure out what to write about. Thanks for writing an amazing song for the webcast!"

"Wow, Austin! You're so welcome! I'm super glad you liked it!"

"Ally, I'm so glad we're partners. I think we're _better together!"_ (A/N: haha see what I just did there! I know that song isn't till later in the show, but I thought I should write it anyways :D)

I hope y'all liked it! Just so you know, I'm gonna try and work on making these chapters longer because I personally like reading long chapters. So yeah, I'll try and do that in the future! 

Alright, lovelies, have a great day and I'll talk to you tomorrow! Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


	5. Bloggers and Butterflies

Hi y'all!

So, I'm not in the mood to write a long author's note so I'm not. Enjoy the story!

:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

Well, it's Ally's turn to go on the stage. I know she's really nervous to go up there and sing the butterfly song. They call her name to go up, so I whisper in her ear, "Ally, you'll do fine," to try to reassure her. I can tell she's trying to believe me but she can't.

She tries to start playing, but I can tell she's struggling. "Trish, I gotta do this for her." I say. "Do wha- okay." She says as I run onto the stage.

"I'm Austin Moon, and I'm here to sing a song for you!" I say to the audience.

"Ally, we'll talk later." I whisper into her ear.

"I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings. Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most an-y-thing!" I sing.

1 hour later:

We're back at Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish just left. I decided to stay with Ally while she locks up the stores.

"Austin, thank you so much for what you did for me. I really appreciate it."

"Ally, I'm glad I did it for you. I'm glad that we were able to put an end to hater girl's website _and_ you didn't have to embarrass yourself."

"I'm so greatful. Really." She says to me. Then, she does something I wasn't expecting her to do: she hugs me. It's not like we haven't hugged before, it's just that this one felt special.

We stand there for a few more seconds, hugging. When we pull away, she says, "Alright, Austin, goodnight. Thanks for everything!"

Alright! Did y'all like it?

I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING I COULDN'T NOT TALK ABOUT: LAURA TWEETED ME TWICE TODAY OMG OMG OMG I'M SO EXCITED!

And now, I guess I owe y'all a surprise?

Oh, you don't want it? Okay, goodbye then.

JUST KIDDING! The surprise is: tonight I'll be uploading ANOTHER missing moments chapter AND a new one shot! I'm so excited for y'all to read them!

Alright, bye for now lovelies! Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


	6. Tickets and Trashbags

Hey hey!

Again, I'm not in the mood to write a long introduction, so let's just get on with the story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

Wow, a lot has happened in the past week. First, I was invited to my first award show. I accidentally invited all of my friends to an award show and they dressed in trash bags to be shiny money's dancers. Then, Trish and Dez didn't catch shiny so he can't perform for at least 8 months.

I feel a little overwhelmed at the moment, so I decide to call Ally.

"Oh, hey Austin, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you busy?"

"Well, I was about to go to bed, but I guess if you need something I can stay up a little longer."

"Oh! I didn't realize! I'm sorry!"

She laughs. "It's okay, Austin. Do you need something?"

"Well, actually, I just needed someone to talk to for a few minutes. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that's happened this week."

"Tell me about it! I had to go on STAGE today! In a TRASH BAG! On NATIONAL TV!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. But Dez is no stranger to that saying!" She jokes.

I start laughing. "Yeah, you're so right!"

I hear her yawn.

"Ally, we can talk tomorrow. I can tell you're tired."

"Are you sure? I can stay up if you need to talk longer."

"Yeah, really, I'm sure. You need your sleep."

"Thanks, Austin. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"You should go to bed too!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get ready now. Goodnight, Ally. Thanks for being the best partner ever."

"Goodnight, Austin."

Ahhhh did you like it? I'm sorry that it's so short lol :D

So, if you didn't know, I often do these video livestreams called Periscope, it's linked with my twitter account (Auslly_Trez15). So, be sure to follow me on periscope/twitter to know when I'm doing them because sometimes I give sneak peeks at my new fanfics! :D

Okay, I'm sorry this was uploaded a day late! My wifi wasn't working last night haha

Hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren


	7. Managers and Meatballs

Hey cuties!

I'm here today with a new fanfic!

So, I feel like the worst person ever because I haven't updated in like forever. So yeah I have no excuse. But I will try to get on a regular schedule and try as hard as I can to stick to it, I promise!

BEFORE I FORGET: I HAVE AN EXCITING SURPRISE! I already announced it on my twitter (ausllysmusic), but in case I have readers that aren't on twitter, I'll say it again: since I feel horrible about not uploading for the past few weeks, I've decided to upload 1 chapter every day this week! AHHHHHH that's so exciting, right?!

Ok, let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or anything else you see that you recognize.

"Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together. Hey, there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever, cause we're better together!" the speakers blasted as Austin and Ally walked into the mall food court.

"Another amazing song Ally. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I couldn't do it if I didn't have such an awesome partner!" Ally smiled.

"Wow, the food court is busy. Here, I'll go get us food if you get us a table. What do you want?"

"Uhhh.. a pizza from Mini's?"

"Sure. I'll be back."

Ally went to the table, sat down, and listened to her partner singing on the radio. _How did my life change so fast?_ She sat like that for a few minutes, thinking about how much Austin had changed her life. Then, she felt someone shaking her arm.

"Ally, Ally, earth to Ally? Hello?" 

It was Austin. "Oh, hi. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Austin said as he was sitting down.

"How fast my life has changed because I met you. I mean, you're not just the 'boy who played the drums with corndogs while his best friend recorded him' guy anymore. We're partners now, and our lives have changed so rapidly these past few months."

"I so agree. But, if you think about it, we never would've met and had all this if I didn't disobey the sign, huh? So, I guess it was just some big master plan for us to be partners. And I like it this way."

"Me too Austin. Me too."

Ahhhh! I hope you liked it!

I hope y'all are as excited as I am about this week!

But, I'm not in the mood to rant, so: 

Hasta la pasta, lovelies! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Lauren

PS: Reviews are nice :D


	8. Club Owners and Quinceañeras

Hey y'all!

Here is missing moments episode 8!

Okay, I'm not in the mood to rant lol so let's goooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV: 

Ally asked me to teach her how to dance. I mean, how hard could it be? I mean, she made up her own dance (the Ally way) and ummm… oh my gosh this is gonna be so hard! That poor girl can't dance!

Well, I already told her I'd help her, and I'm not one to break my promises, so I'm still gonna teach her.

My phone rings.

"Oh, hey Ally!"

"Hi Austin."

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you are busy right now?" 

"No, not at all, why?"

"Could you come to Sonic Boom to give me my dance lesson?"

I laugh. "Sure Ally, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay, thank you so much! Bye!"

"Bye Ally."

Well, I guess it's time to go. I walk to the mall and into Sonic Boom, where I see Ally, who seems to be trying to hide her frustration with a customer's attitude. "Here, Ally, let me handle this." I say as I walk in.

"Sir, I think what Ally's trying to say is that she can't give you a discount just because you went to high school with Lester. She wishes that she could, but Ally is a woman of fairness, so she is not going to give you a discount. Sorry! And thank you for coming to Sonic Boom!"

"Wow, thanks Austin. As you know, I don't want to upset the customers, but this one just kept bugging me!" she whispered to me as the customer left.

"No problem. Now, are you ready for your dance lesson?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighs.

"Agreed." I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

We walk up the stairs and into the practice room.

"Alright Ally. So, the first step is to let yourself flow with the music, instead of being all stiff." (Author's note: I don't know a thing about dancing, so I'm just making this stuff up, so bear with me haha)

"Okay, relaxed. Got it." She says.

"Here, let me turn some music on." I say, walking over to the amp.

The music begins to play. "This is a great song!" Ally giggles.

As we dance, I look into her eyes, and wonder why I've never noticed how truly beautiful they are. After a few seconds of looking into her eyes, I feel something drop on my foot. "Owwwww!" I say, and quickly exit my stare.

"Oh my goodness, Austin! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Ally. I just need to sit down, right now."

She pulls the piano bench over to me. I look at her funny, and she says, "First chair I saw. Sorry."

Ally helps me sit down. "Austin, I'm so so so so so sorry! I feel horrible! This is why I shouldn't dance. Anything you need, I'll help you with. You can call me Nurse Ally."

I laugh. She's so adorkable.


	9. Deejays and Demos

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin was a little upset about everything that'd happened today. Sure, Trish was able to lipsync VERY well and nobody knew she wasn't Ally, but he was sad that the world doesn't know the real Ally. _His_ Ally. And he is absolutely positive that one day, she'll overcome her stage fright and the world will finally see how amazing the real Ally is. And how he'll be her biggest fan. Well, he's always been her biggest fan. And when Ally does get super big and famous, he'll feel a sense of pride because _he_ believed in her all along and hopefully _he_ will be the one to help her get over that stage fright. Correction, he _knows_ that he'll be the one to help her overcome her stage fright.

"Oh, hey Ally!" he says to his best friend as she walks into the practice room.

"Hey Austin! I didn't know you were up here."

"Oh, yeah. I am. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"How proud I am of you."

"Proud? Of me? Why? What did I do?" 

"You let me play your song on the radio. And by the way, I'm sorry that I took it and played it instead of our new song."

"I forgive you, Austin. But why did you do it?" 

"Because I wanted Miami to see how amazingly talented the real Ally Dawson is. You're more than just 'Austin Moon's songwriter', Ally. You're _Ally Dawson,_ Austin's partner, best friend, and the most talented singer I know." 

Ahhh! I hope y'all liked it! Sorry it was kind of short compared to the last chapter- I just thought that it was sweet and I didn't want to drag it on too long, you know?

Anyways, I love y'all very much!

-Lauren


	10. World Records and Work Wreckers

Hey y'all!

I'm here with the Missing Moment for "World Records and Work Wreckers"! I'm excited to announce that today's chapter was co-written by Katie, aka ithinkaboutcoss on twitter! You should totally go follow her! Also, she has AMAZING fanfictions- her username is BossVicCossWynch- go check her out! Katie was the one who inspired this missing moments series, if you didn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin and Ally were up in the practice room talking- Ally and Dallas were on their breaks. Austin currently is trying to describe to Ally what qualities to look for in a guy, being the sweet, loving boy that he is.

"So, Ally, the first thing a guy has GOT to have is perfect hair." Austin said, pointing to his head.

Ally giggled. "So basically you're saying that your hair is the best hair a guy could have?" 

"Exactly." 

"Then, how am I going to find a guy with perfect hair if _your_ hair is un-comparable?" 

"Good point. Moving on, the second quality is that he has to be sweet and always trying to sweep you off your feet. No rhyme intended."

"So, how do I know if he's the sweetest person I could find? Like, how am I sure that there aren't sweeter guys out there?" 

"You just know. Like, you get this feeling that this guy is the one and only person for you."

"Okay, good to know. But, are you saying that I'll immediately fall in love with someone when I start dating them? How am I sure that this guy is the only guy I want to be with for the _rest of my life?_ I'm only 15, for crying out loud!"

"I wasn't implying that you have to be with this guy for the rest of your life or that you have to be in love with the first guy you date. I'm just saying that you'll know that at this point in your life, this is the best person for you."

"Oh, now I understand. Any other things that Mr. 'Love Expert' demands that my future boyfriends must be?"

"I've got one more. They must be into music. Like, wayyyyyyy into music. Their passion. We're talking their life dedication!"

"Whoah, Austin. How am I supposed to find a guy that's all of those things? Again, I'm only fifteen!"

"Well, search long and hard. You'll find someone eventually."

"Okay, fine. Just one more question."

"Ask away." 

"How do you know all this stuff? You've never had a girlfriend!"

"What? A guy can't learn a lot about love from watching a bunch of romantic movies?"

Ally giggled and looked at him funny.

"A guy can't enjoy watching romantic movies with his red headed best friend?"

Ahhh yay that's the end! I hope y'all kinda understood that while trying to describe what the perfect guy is, Austin accidentally began describing himself haha :D

Well, thanks so much to Katie for helping me! Again, definitely go follow her on twitter and her fanfiction account!

I love y'all so much!

-Lauren


	11. Songwriting and Starfish

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV: (This is supposed to be the night of the day when Ally walked into Sonic Boom humming her notes) 

I just don't understand how Ally can make up such great songs out of, like, 10 notes! When she walked into Sonic Boom humming her notes, I knew this would be a hit, whatever we ended up turning it into. Then, when we went upstairs to the practice room and started working with the chords, I got so excited about the song, even though we hadn't written any words yet!

I just wish Ally would have a better attitude about the beach! I mean, "sand in my eyes, sun burning my thighs, waves crash on piles of trash, we're at the beach, hurray!"? What kind of positive attitude is that? Well, she's _Ally_ so she's never been a normal girl. But I like that about her.

I'm so glad I have _Ally_ as my partner instead of some other girl who doesn't understand my ideas. I mean, how lucky is it that I found her? And how insane is it that she still wanted to work with me when I had food in her store, played drums with corndogs in her store, and stole her song! Our dads both told us that the chances of making it are a bazillion to one, but I guess I've proved, and I _know_ that Ally will get over her stage fright and prove, that we're like two in a million.

Reviews are nice, my lovelies :D

-Lauren


	12. Soups and Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

Alright, I gotta admit, Ally's kinda cute when she gets all controlling. Like, she was adorable when she was yelling at Trish and I. And I find it hilarious how short she is compared to me and that I have to look down at her when she's scolding me. No, I don't feel _that way_ about her, but a guy can think his girl best friend is cute without it meaning something, right?

Right. I think. I mean, Ally's amazing, but I don't like her that way, and I'll never like her that way. I think.

Whoah. What if Ally and I actually started dating? We'd get to go out in public holding hands and we'd get to walk red carpets together and we'd dance together at dances/parties and we'd get to hug and kiss and… whoah. I never EVER have even considered that Ally and I could actually date if we wanted to! I mean, not that I want to, but its not like I'd be against it either.

Ally and Austin. Austin and Ally. Hmmmm… what would it be if you combined our names? Allstin? Ausal? Auslly? Yep. That's the one. Auslly.

Who knew that you and your female best friend's names would sound so good together?


	13. Burglaries and Boobytraps

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin and Ally were up in the practice room, working on a new song for Austin. They finished playing the chorus for the song they were currently writing, and Ally turned to Austin.

"Yes, Ally?" he asked.

"Thank you so much for being so amazing."

"Umm… I know I'm amazing, would you please specify what part of my amazingness you're referring to?" Austin teased, causing Ally to giggle.

"I mean, thank you for everything that you do for me. Thank you for getting the guitar signed. Thank you for the calendar, which by the way, was one of the sweetest gifts someone has ever given me. Thank you for making sure that our time is Austin _and Ally_ time, not just Austin time. I really appreciate it."

"Awwww, Alls. You're so welcome. I know I've already said it, but I truly am sorry about missing/being late to our practices. I know how busy you are, and I should've respected our time."

Ally smiled. "I'm so glad we're partners. Now, let's get back to work!"

"Uhhhh… Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you that I have to go now. Bye!" Austin said, and stood up from the piano bench.

"Austin?!"

"Kidding. I'm just kidding. I know we still have at least another hour of work to do."

"Good. Now, I know that we need to finish the song, but my dad texted me that I need to take on an extra hour of running the register downstairs, starting now. See ya!"

"Ally!"

"I'm kidding. Haha I got you!"

"Ally, I'm sorry, but that was the most awful acting ever."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Ally. You can't do the same joke that I did only, like, 30 seconds after I did it. It just doesn't work that way. This is why you should leave the jokes to me and Dez."

"Dez and I." Ally corrected.

"Sorry." Austin laughed. "This is why you're the writer, and I'm just the helper."

"Austin, you're more than just the helper- you're the muse, the inspiration."

"What's a muse?"

"Nevermind. All I'm saying is that you influence the songs and how they turn out more than you may think you do. Maybe you think that you're just here to help me, but you're half of the team! Your songs wouldn't be half as good if you weren't here to help write them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Remember how boring and slow Double Take was before you sped it up? Remember how I wrote the original chords for Heard it on the Radio in a minor key? But how great the song turned out because of your influence? That's what I mean."

"Thanks, Ally. That means a lot. Now, let's finish the song!"

"Yeah!"

Alright y'all! That's it! I hope you liked it!

Also, if you didn't know, today is the four year anniversary of this episode- Burglaries and Boobytraps! OMG where did the time go? And what a coincidence that I'm uploading this on its anniversary! It wasn't planned, I swear!

Bye, lovelies!

-Lauren


	14. myTAB and My Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

"Austinnnnnnnn! Dezzzzzzz! Trishhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed as she stormed up the stairs after locking up the store. "I'm coming up there, and I'm NOT HAPPY!" she shouted to her 3 friends, who were currently in the practice room, extremely scared. After all, they don't see Ally like this usually. It's Trish that acts like this more often.

Ally threw open the door. "How did you let Owen get lost and not have the nerve to tell me?"

"Weeeeeeeelllllll…." Trish stalled.

"I want answers, not stalling!" Ally yelled. She stood there for a minute, took a deep breath, and then said, "Okay, I'm calmer now. Will someone just please explain to me how Owen got lost when I sent you specific directions on how to feed him?"

"Well, uhhh…. Austin, I'm gonna let you take this one…" Dez whimpered.

"Fine. Wimps." Austin snorted. "Well Ally, I heard your text vibration on my phone. So, Dez tossed me my phone, but it landed in the bird cage. So I couldn't see what you texted. I opened the cage, grabbed my phone, and I obviously was being stupid, because I left the cage open and turned away from it. I read your text, and as I was reading it, Owen flew out of the room. Then I saw that the window was open, and then I knew we were doomed."

"So is that why y'all were acting strange at the food court? And at the bottom of the stairs earlier?"

"Yep. That's why." Trish answered.

"Ally, we're really sorry. Wait, why am I sorry?! It's Austin and Dez's fault, so see y'all! I'm off to get a pedicure." Trish said, and walked out of the practice room.

Austin giggled. "Classic Trish." He laughed.

"Okay, I understand how the bird got lost now, but what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me before? You know I love you guys, so why didn't you just tell me?" 

By saying that, Ally made this conversation a whole lot more awkward. "Uhhhhh… I forgot- I have to go feed my pet octopus!" Dez said, and ran out of the room.

"He doesn't have an- nevermind."

"Ally, I'm sorry I let your bird out. I would never do something like that on purpose."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at y'all. I just overreacted."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." Ally smiled. Then, she gave Austin a big bear hug.

Austin and Ally just stood there together, loving that they were in each other's arms, remembering that they'd always have each other's back. The best feeling in the world, and they'd found it at fourteen.


	15. Filmmaking and Fear Breaking

Hey lovelies!

Oh my gosh, I can't believe that the week is already over! I've had so much fun being able to update daily for y'all! Plus, I feel much better about the story now that I'm all caught up to where I should've been (bc I skipped so many weeks), or maybe even ahead, which is great!

So, I'm sad to say it, but we have to go back to regular schedule. D: But don't be too sad, because I've changed my uploading schedule so I'll be updating more often! THE NEW SCHEDULE IS: I will now be updating 1 chapter on Fridays, 1 on Saturdays, AND 1 on Sundays! So 1 extra update per week- ahhhh I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Ally POV:

I found out today that Austin's scared of umbrellas. As soon as he told me, I realized I had to do something so he could get rid of his fear. After he left Sonic Boom and went back to set, I got to work, thinking about how I could make his fear be gone forever. I know, I know, I'm the best friend ever. :D

First, I tried thinking about 'What if I could erase a memory from his mind!' But then, I realized that not even a 'smarty-pants' like me could figure out how to do that as quickly as I'd need it. So, then I thought: what if I could just try to make that memory into a good memory? So that's what I did. I thought of his three favorite things: pancakes, cheerleaders, and Lebron James. The pancakes were easy to get. The cheerleaders were a little harder to get because Marino High's cheerleaders were at a tournament somewhere, so I had to look at another school. But getting Lebron, well, his limo driver was the hardest. I had to do, like, an hour of research! But I didn't mind it, well, because Austin is my best friend, and friends are supposed to do nice things for each other.

I got the pancakes, cheerleaders, and limo driver to meet me at the food court and I had them all sit at a table together. I'll admit, it was a little awkward telling them why I needed them. I mean, it's not everyday that someone comes up and asks you, "Hey, my best friend's pants got ripped off by an umbrella in fourth grade, so now he's scared of them, so will you come sit at a table and make him have a good connection with umbrellas?" See what I mean? Super awkward. Austin always tells me that I'm the most awkward person he's ever met, but I don't think that's true.

Anyways, Austin came to the food court, and it was going really well, until the storm blew in and tore off his pants once again. I felt so bad for him!

After, we went back to his house to get him some pants. Once he'd put them on, he sat me down in his room to talk for a minute or too.

"Ally, thank you so much for everything you did for me today."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm sorry it didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

"Didn't work out? Ally, it was perfect for the time before the wind! You got me my three favorite things! Pancakes, cheerleaders, AND Lebron's limo driver? That's more than I could ask for! Thank you so much, Ally. You're the best girl friend I've ever had."


	16. Diners and Daters

Disclaimer: Apparently my name isn't Disney so for some reason I don't own Austin and Ally.

"Austin! I'm so glad your song worked out! Well, sort of worked out…" Ally said, as she and Austin walked to his car. Austin's shift had just ended at the diner, and Ally had stayed until he was done.

"Thank you, so much, for writing such an incredible song. I'm really sorry for how badly I treated you."

"Austin, it's really okay. Everybody makes mistakes." 

"EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS, EVERYBODY KNOWS, WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, EVERYBODY GETS THAT WAY!" They sang together.

"Ahhhhhh, this is why I'm glad I found you as a friend. What would I do without someone who loves music as much as I do?" Austin said.

"Uhhhh… Austin, you lived without me for fourteen years."

"I know, but I was still getting into music. I'm so in love with music."

"I know how you feel. It just gives me the feeling that nobody or nothing else does."

"I'm worried that I'll never find the perfect girl for me, because they'd all think I'm weird for my love of music."

"Austin, I don't think you're weird! Well, I do, but not in that way!"

Ally realized what she said. "Like, I'm not saying we'll date, but if we did, I wouldn't and DON'T think your love of music is weird. But, like—"

"Ally, I get it. It's okay." He smiled. "But let's never let love get in the way of our partnership. Got it?"

"Got it. I promise."

Ahhh! I hope you liked it!

I know, I know, it's similar to Katie's, but this was a different take on it, so I hope you like it! Also, I know that several of my missing moments involve one of them apologizing to the other. I don't know if y'all like that or not, but I'm gonna try hard to do less apologizing. Okay? Okay.

I love y'all! Goodnight!

-Lauren

PS: reviews are nice. Also you should come hang out with me on my twitter it's a party: ausllysmusic


	17. Everglades and Allygators

Disclaimer: Apparently this company called Disney owns Austin and Ally.

Austin woke up in the middle of the night. They were sleeping on the porch of Shiny Money's house boat. At first, he'd thought Dez had a good idea, but now, he's really starting to regret taking Dez's suggestion.

Austin looked at his sleeping friends. Ally had said she was going to stay up all night and watch for Big Mama, but knowing Ally, she'd probably drifted off into sleep around an hour after they went to bed.

He'd never realized how adorable his friends were in their sleep. Probably because the only person he'd actually seen sleeping was Dez, but he never faced Austin when he slept, so Austin had never seen his sleeping face. He looked over at Ally. She was so cute.

'I could totally imagine Ally and I dating, if that would ever happen.' Austin thought. 'Not that we'd ever date, because I like Ally as a _friend_ , right?'

'Right. It's not wrong to just imagine and consider, is it? No, it's not wrong.'

He sat there for a few minutes, admiring her beauty. Then, he noticed the big amount of space between Ally and Trish, so he moved his sleeping bag into that space.

'Wow.' He thought. 'How did I get such amazing friends?'

He brushed a soft piece of hair out of Ally's face, still admiring her.


	18. Successes and Setbacks

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Austin and Ally. Like, I thought I did, but whatever. Disney did a much better job with it than I would've done.

Austin was walking away from the food court. He knew Ally been playing with the crown. He'd started walking away, noticed Ally wasn't behind him, so he looked back and saw the crown on her head. She looked adorable.

'Austin! You shouldn't be thinking like this about Ally! She's your best friend!' he scolded himself, in his mind of course.

She jogged towards him, but being the un-athletic person she is, gave up halfway, so she just walked the rest of the way to him.

"Ally, were you messing with the crown?" he teased on his whiteboard. Since he wasn't allowed to talk, he had to write everything down that he wanted to say, which in his opinion, was a horrible idea. It took forever to write everything!

"Whaaaaaaaat? Pshhhh, no."

"Ally, c'mon, I saw you have it on your head! Admit it Ally!" he joked, adding a smiley face after he wrote it.

"I wasn't! I have no idea what you're talking about!" she fired back, finally catching on to his joke.

"Awwww, Ally. You don't want me to tickle you, now, do you?" he wrote.

Ally froze. They both knew this was her weakness.

"You'd never."

"I would totally." He wrote.

They both stared at each other for a second, before she took off running.

"You'll never catch me!" she laughed.

"Oh yes I will!" he wrote quickly, knowing she wouldn't see it because she was already running.

Ally still had her head turned over her shoulder, so she wasn't looking in front of her. All of a sudden, she felt her body slam into someone, who she knew couldn't be her dad, Dez, or Trish. She turned to face the person, and she realized it was her third grade teacher, Mr. Smith, who for some reason didn't like her. It wasn't like she was always trying to answer every question!

She suddenly got scared of what he'd do to her, so she took off running again.

Austin caught up to her, and saw the man's facial expression. "Sir, I'm so sorry. We were just running from each other and-" The man stopped him from writing the rest.

"I don't need to hear the full story. Just never let your girlfriend bump into me again, are we clear?" 

"Very clear, sir. I apologize." He wrote on his whiteboard. And with that, the two men walked away from each other.

'He thought Ally was my girlfriend,' Austin thought to himself, smiling as he once again started chasing after Ally.

 _Reviews are nice :D_

-Lauren


End file.
